Satō Clan
The Satō Clan Originated from Uzushiogakure, located in the Land of Whirlpools. The clan was almost annihilated during the Third Shinobi War. For a long while, it was in fear of going extinct with only two remaining members Hatsumi Satō and her grandmother Sayuri Satō until Hatsumi had children. Overview The Satō clan was said to be founded by a lone Shinobi before the warning state period, who's eyes turned as black as the night sky and could see and do all. These passages from the sacred scroll depict the first shinobi with the Kuragan the Clan's Kekkei Genkai. Not much is known about the shinobi or is life, only that he was the had children and established the Satō clan. It is also unclear where the Kuragan actually came from, Sayuri once said it was a piece of the night sky falling into his eyes, which is most likely false. As time went on, more myths evolved over the few shinobi who had Clan's mysterious Kekkei Genkai and the power which it held. This stories and the mystery surrounded it gave the Satō clan an infamous reputation and were regarded as very as very powerful and noble up until the Third Great Ninja War. They were on good terms with the Uzumaki clan, who founded the Uzushiogakure village and which they lived peacefully together. It was not uncommon for people from the two clans to marry The Satō clan has a unique Kekkei Genkai, called the Kurogane, that a allows the user to see and control other's chakra. This Kekkei Genkai is incredibly rare and normally only one person at a time in the clan with having it.The Kurgan is surrounded by much mystery and fear due it being received. Sometimes whole generations will go by, such as the case of Makma who's Great Granduncle was the last to have it nearly 80 years earlier. Therefore, they have a unique tradition where whoever is born the Kuragan becomes the clan's next head, regardless if they are related to the main family or not. This is because the Kuragan is extremely rare and whoever has it taught to use it wisely and for the good of both the clan and the village. However, the Satō have a known set of rules created by the founder of the clan and for any that have the Kuragan. Anyone that breaks those rules will be killed. This results in the clan not having any Missing-nin since it's founding with Uzushiogakure. Their skills of chakra control and Ninjutsu were highly thought of in the Shinobi world and to a lesser extent their finjutsu. The clan was known for their highly adept skills of Chakra control, and for children from the clan to be able to easily manipulate chakra that would take non-clan members years to learn. Abilities The Satō are known to have excellent use of chakra control with little training. They have the innate ability to finely control their chakra, and even their chakra system at an early age, some even before they are academy students. They also possessed an unnaturally high amount of chakra, which they can use for pin point accuracy. Their most famous Jutsu is the Hidden Technique: Thousand Pinwheel of Eyes which allows them to track the chakra of anything within a 500-meter radius then adsorb it's chakra remotely. Becuase of their use of chakra, most Satō members become sensors or Medical-nin. Most of them have a natural affinity to the Water Transformation. They are most famed for the Kuragan, this allows them to see chakra, create Jutsu without hand signs and most famously control the chakra of another person. Due to the power of Kuragan, there are still many myths based on it, such as being killed at first glance, and most enemy ninja will simply run than having to fight. Hatsumi has stated that the mysterious around the Kuragan make it both feared and famed. Category:Clans